


Strong When the Water's Deep

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: A tribute to José Fernández (1992-2016).





	

"Aledmys?"

Adam knocked on the door to the bathroom and held his ear up to the metal. Yadier watched from a few feet away. He met Adam's eyes, and he whispered, "Let me try."

Adam moved aside and he stepped to the door. "Aledmys?" he asked, pressing his ear to the cold door. He could hear shuffling on the other side, but there was no response to his call. "Can you let me in? Please?"

For a moment, it was silent. Then, there was a soft 'click'. Yadier shared a look with Adam. "Stay here," he whispered to the ace. He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. It was dark except for Aledmys' phone, which was set on the tile next to him. He was huddled in the corner near the door, face in his knees and his arms wrapped around himself. Yadier let the door click shut and then sat beside the mourning shortstop.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time. Yadier kept a calming hand on Aledmys' shoulder. He wanted to let him know he wasn't alone, and that he didn't have to be alone during a time like this. The only sound was Aledmys sobbing into his knees, and his entire body quivered with each sob.

Finally, Yadier couldn't take the silence. "I think you should go home," he whispered in the shortstop's ear. "You need time to think and sort everything out. Being here won't help you. We're your family, and we're here for you, but I think you need time to gather yourself."

Aledmys sat there quietly for a while. Yadier rubbed his shoulder, not forcing the shortstop to move if he didn't want to. Eventually, Diaz lifted his head and placed his chin on his knees. He looked like crap, but Yadier didn't say so.

"I don't know, Yadi," he whispered. He looked so defeated and so sad. Yadier pulled him into a hug, and after a moment of awkwardness, Diaz finally tightened his arms around Yadier. "Get it out," Yadier whispered in his ear. "I've got you."

It took a little while, but soon, Aledmys was sobbing into his shoulder. He started to gag, and Yadier pulled away, brushing the tears from his cheeks. "You need to go home. You're making yourself sick," he whispered. Aledmys opened his eyes, and it was then that Yadier saw the pure youth and how scared the shortstop truly was. He was just a kid, and here he was learning that life was truly and utterly unfair. "José would've wanted me to be here," he murmured softly. "He would have wanted me to keep playing. For him."

Yadier nodded. "Okay. If that's what you think he would want, then do it. But I think for today, you should go home. Be with your family and grieve. Tomorrow, if you feel the same way about it, then come back. Today, though, you need to go home," Yadier said.

To this, Aledmys slowly nodded. Then, he shook his head. "Mike-"

"Will understand," Yadier finished. "And if he doesn't, I'll tell him I told you to go home. Don't worry about that. You worry about getting home to your baby and your wife, and what you're going to do tomorrow."

Aledmys nodded again, and Yadier helped him stand. The shortstop gave him a hug, and Yadier accepted it, not letting go until Diaz did. "Thank you, Yadi," he whispered, voice hoarse from crying.

He gave the shortstop a small smile. "Don't thank me. I'll have Holli give you a ride, he's no use to us with a broken finger anyway," Yadier said. Holliday popped his head around the corner. "I heard that, Molina."

When Yadier finally found Adam again, he was sitting in front of Carlos Martinez, who had his head in his hands. The locker room was silent. You could've heard a pen drop. Still, Yadier sat beside the young pitcher. Adam looked up, and gave Yadier a knowing look. "How's Aledmys?" he asked, avoiding the elephant in the room.

"I told him to go home. Mike would've told him the same anyway. Holli is giving him a ride back to his house now. He's really beating himself up," Yadier whispered. Adam looked from Yadier to Carlos. "Everyone is," he whispered back.

The pitcher was staring at his phone now, his face red from crying. Yadier took the phone from him, noticing that he was looking at pictures of him and Fernandez. "Let's take a walk," Yadier said before Carlos could protest him taking his phone. Yadier took his phone out of his pocket as well and set it on the bench. At least then Carlos would feel it was fair.

They walked down the empty hallway to the field. Carlos kept his head down, pants in his pockets, his eyes trained on his cleats. Yadier stared at him for a long moment before he said, "I know you're hurting."

Carlos closed his eyes briefly. "I know that because I know you."

The pitcher opened his eyes and stopped in the middle of the hallway between the exit and the dugout. "It feels like a repeat," he murmured. "Everything about...about..."

Yadier placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "I know. You know I'm here for you, right?" he asked gently.

Carlos nodded. "Si. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I can't even imagine. Losing Oscar...that still hurts. Losing José...that feels like an extra hole in my heart," he whispered.

For a the longest time, they simply stood there, alone. It was nice to be alone every now and then. Once you hit the majors, all your privacy slipped away and you were left surrounded by cameras and microphones. Moments like these were rare. 

Yadier took advantage. He put his arm around Carlos and whispered, "No one is listening but me. That's a promise. If you need to talk, I'm right here."

Carlos swallowed hard, and he shook his head. "I just need some time," he said. Yadier gave him a small smile. He was relieved. When Oscar had died, Carlos hadn't really known what he truly wanted, mostly because the thing he wanted the most was no longer within reach. He had spent days holed up in his room and making Yadier worry when he would stare blankly at the wall for what seemed like hours. He was scared José's passing would have the same effect on the young pitcher, but now, he was seeing how strong Carlos had truly become.

"I'm proud of you. You know that, right?" Yadier said, looking him right in the eyes. At this, tears pooled in Carlos' eyes, but he nodded. "Good. Now go get ready for the game. I'll be there in a bit," Yadier said, patting him on the shoulder.

Before he could turn away, Carlos asked, "Yadi?"

He turned back to see the pitcher staring at his glove. "What?" he asked.

Carlos looked up, and then averted his eyes. Then, he wrapped his arms around Yadier's neck, and whispered, "Thank you."

Yadier was stunned a moment, but then returned the hug. Carlos normally didn't like hugs, but maybe he'd needed one after all. "You never need to thank me, Carlos. You're my little brother and I'll always be here for you. I promise," he whispered in his ear. 

The pitcher clung to him tighter. "Good," he said, voice muffled by Yadier's jersey. 

When they pulled away, Carlos smiled at him and jogged to the bullpen. Yadier watched him go, and then turned away. When he returned to the clubhouse, Adam raised an eyebrow at him. "All good?" he asked.

Yadier smiled. "Yeah," he whispered. "It'll be fine. We're strong."

Adam whistled. "That's a word for it."


End file.
